


The First Initiate

by HeadmasterFelicis



Series: The Telesterion [3]
Category: Original Work, The Scribe of Delphi
Genre: 1990s, Magical Inheritance, Mystery Characters - Freeform, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelicis/pseuds/HeadmasterFelicis
Summary: Kal's inheritance eagerly awaits his arrival.
Series: The Telesterion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064384





	The First Initiate

“He’s coming,” she murmured from the archway, in her usual tone of sultry boredom. Her bare feet made no sound as she moved across the luxurious marble floor of the foyer. She wasn’t often allowed on the ground floor, but today was a special day. The day their new initiate would be arriving. Any… minute… now…

“What if he doesn’t like us?” Big, green eyes peered up at her from under wavy, unkempt brown hair.

She sighed at the break in her concentration but slipped a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder nevertheless. “He’ll like you fine, little one.” A catlike smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she added, “He won’t like me, but that’s just part of the fun. Now let me focus, I need to make sure the house is nice and loud for him.”

The boy nodded wordlessly and joined his mistress in looking out the window. He kept watch as she closed her eyes and centered herself. Right on time, the whole house pulsed with energy, and its heart began beating once again. From the kitchen, the scent of sizzling steak and a baking pie; from the ballroom, a beautiful though haunting melody performed by a string quartet filled the halls; and from right above them, the sound of lovers playfully chasing each other down the hallway.

“Sounds like everyone’s awake,” she said with a rare smile.

“Look! I see him!” He bounced on his heels excitedly, gripping the windowsill as if it would keep him grounded.

“Oh my, we got a looker this time, huh?” The house matriarch, a tan blonde in a red dress, radiating charisma and chaos in equal parts, couldn’t resist an opportunity at a sneak peek any more than her companions could.

The three of them watched as the lone young man pulled up to the driveway in his flashy car. He couldn’t seem to make himself get out at first, enraptured with the sight before him, mesmerized by something they couldn’t possibly see from their angle. A moment later, his hand finally reached for the handle and he pulled himself out of the vehicle. He approached the house with a reverence, slowly taking the railing, ascending the steps one at a time. With a shaky hand and racing thoughts, he fished keys from his pocket and flipped through to the largest. A few more seconds to steel his nerves and finally he unlocked the enormous oak door, took hold of the handle, and pulled it open.

—————

The silence was almost as breathtaking as the way the light shone through the cracked stained glass, illuminating rays of dust and painting colors on the dilapidated marble floor. His heart felt full, his mind buzzed. There was just something about this place…

The young man made quick work of gathering what little luggage he had from the car and getting it settled into the foyer. Once the door had closed behind him for the last time and he was in for good, his companion’s hands slipped onto his shoulder, the left skeletal and clawed, the right feminine and soft.

“Check the place. Who knows what could be in here,” the left side hissed into his ear, her words only for him, meant to remind him the world is unsafe.

“Yeah, check the place,” said the right side, a sensual lilt to his voice, an eager curiosity barely concealed. “Who knows what could be in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue Chapter 3 of the Scribe of Delphi project.
> 
> Weekly updates and more content at Patreon.com/ScribeOfDelphi


End file.
